The Wrath of Dragon Fire
by T-W-S264
Summary: How the elven king of mirkwood faced the serpents of the north and who he faced them with. A tale that follows the cold hearted elven king and his queen from start to finish.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Fire:

It was the beginning of the spring time when the Prince Thranduil found himself in the kingdom of Rivendale along side his father, the King of the Woodland Realm. It was his fathers way of showing him the ways of being King. Many rumors surrounded the Elven Prince, the most well known was that of his cold and black heart.  
>Thranduil stood 6'4, a towering height even for an elf. His face solemn, but his eyes were the barrier to all of his emotions. It was there in Rivendale where The Lords of the Elven kingdoms gathered their youth to converse and entertain one another. The crowds and repetitive conversations irritated the cold hearted prince.<br>Desperate for some fresh air he adjourned to Elrond's courtyard, a place that had the most variety of plants that middle earth had ever seen. He paced about the gardens and inhaled the aroma of the many flowers about him. From each step he took, Thranduil heard the pattering of tiny steps from behind him. "Why do you hide in the shadows?" He asked turning toward a Niphredil bush where a young Elven girl lurked.  
>"I only wished to look upon your grace, to see if the rumors were true." She replied still lurking in the shadows.<br>"And have I lived up to your wondrous expectations?" Thranduil raised an eyebrow, "Step out into the light young maiden."  
>A small Elven girl stepped out into the light. She had long brown hair which was tied into one braid. She had bright blue eyes and a broad smile across her face. " I only wished to see if I would be afraid like all the others were."<br>"Then should you not be afraid?" Thranduil asked.  
>The Elven girl smiled, "of you?" His grey eyes stared back, "never." Thranduil felt a corner of his mouth turn upward, "See? If you can smile like that then you can't be all bad!"<br>Thranduil straightened up and the hints of his smile disappeared, "what is your name child? And why is it that you are wondering about the courtyard?"  
>"My name is Lydiul, daughter of Nedra. As for why I am here I simply cannot say. The crowds are thicker than usual and the people annoy me."<br>"Quite right, I too dislike the nettlesome crowds such as those here today." She continued to smile brightly up at the the prince of the woodland realm. "Why is it that you smile at me so?"  
>"Because I like you."<br>Thranduil felt as if something was stuck in the back of his throat as well as a great weight that heaved inside of his chest. No one, as far as ordinary people, had never genuinely liked him or enjoyed his company. His stoic and cold nature turned those away from him. And for the time being, Prince Thranduil genuinely liked the Elven girl in return. "You don't have to say anything" she finally said. His silence had been longer than he thought. He raised an eyebrow for her to explain, "I know I am only a lowly elf of Rivendell to you"  
>"When I should depart from Rivendell I shall look back on our time together in good light." He said. And with that the girls mother approached and hastily took her away. Apologizing multiple times if the girl had disturbed the prince. Several years would pass and every once in a while she would pop into his mind and he would wonder whatever became of that wonderful she-elf<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Fire:

Chapter Two: Captain of the Guard

Years had passed into the third age when a young captain of the guard was walking towards the northern gates. "Lord Elrond, I have been trying to go over security tactics with you since dawn and I would ask you to listen if at all possible."

"Yes, Lydiul, continue" It was the first time elven history that a woman had become captain of the guard. In Lord Elrond's defense, she stood out above all other soldiers and was quite fierce in battle. She had especially proven herself in the recent war between the Elves and Sauron. Many festivities had begun with the anniversary of the first war of the ring. The King of the Woodland realm would be meeting with Lord Elrond and his council before he returned to his own kingdom for their own celebrations. "That sounds right Captain, I trust your troops will excel in the protection of our people."

"Yes sire." She said as they had arrived at the northern gates awaiting the arrival of the king, "He's late." She said irritably.

Elrond sighed, "You were never the patient one, were you Captain?"

"I detest those who would waste your time my Lord. Forgive me if I have been too bold in saying such things."

"All is forgiven Captain, you are very wise for your age."

"Thank you my lord." She said, the two remained quiet until they saw the appearance of the Mirkwood elves and their future king. White horses carried many warriors and the rest were on foot, at the lead however there was a great Elk and Lydiul recognized the rider. She had not seen the prince since their first meeting and heart skipped a beat when she saw him. But she knew that was as far as it would go and he would probably not remember a small child whom he had enchanted.

"Lord Elrond." The elven prince said as he got off his elk.

"Prince Thranduil, it is a pleasure to have you in my halls at this time."

"My people and I appreciate your most humble hospitality my lord." Lord Elrond and Thranduil began to walk towards the entrance hall and Lydiul followed a few paces behind. He was exactly the same as Lydiul had remembered and many decades had passed since she was a child.

"Lydiul," Lord Elrond called for her.

"Yes my lord." She said looking straight at lord Elrond.

"Would you gather my children and have them ready to greet our guests." Lydiul nodded and turned to leave, "_That _is your Tararáto?" She heard the Prince say.

"Yes, Lydiul has proven to be quite useful to me and my kin, I am beginning to have thoughts about her joining my council."

"She seems to be remarkably intelligent, for her kind."

"Yes, she is."

Lydiul thought back to their final battle against Sauron in the second age and how Isildur had defeated Sauron and taken the one ring. Battle had raged on for countless hours, when Isildur picked up his father's sword and slashed Sauron through. Two orcs approached Lydiul and with her sword, Ambar she turned and slashed one through the heart. Pulling her sword out of the orc's chest she turned and beheaded the other. She looked up with the intent of finding Lord Elrond; she looked and could not see him. She did however find her Cano, commander, "Húron, where is Lord Elrond?" she demanded.

He turned and pointed his finger at Mt. Doom, as quickly as she could she climbed up the mountain. By the time she reached there she saw Isildur depart from the entrance, "Where is Lord Elrond?" he did not respond, he had something in his hands that his was fiddling with, she drew her blade to his neck, "You will tell me where my lord is or I will cut you down."

Isildur smirked, "You would threaten the king of Gondor?"

"I would threaten anyone who dares to mess with my kin." He nodded toward the entrance to the mountain and Lydiul ran in. She had never seen Lord Elrond in such a rage before. He, much like her was very messy, which elves rarely are. They were both covered in orc blood and their own sweat, "My Lord Elrond, you must rejoin our kin, the war is over."

He charged past her, "The war is not over, these hearts of men have condemned us all." He would not tell her anything beyond that, but she would soon gain the knowledge from others that Isildur had taken the ring instead of destroying it.

After the war had ended the elves returned to their homelands and continued to flourish. Lord Elrond had since married Celebrian and had his own three children who were now growing into accomplished elves. "Elladan, Elrohir, your father sends me to inform you that our guests have arrived." The two continued sparing despite her summoning.

"Come on, Tararáto, join us in the fun." Elladan jested.

"I have no time for your games today my lord, I am doing your father's bidding today." She said.

"Oh come on Lydiul, show us some of the skill you used in the war of the ring." Elrohir pleaded.

She shook her head and chuckled, "Not today my lords, I must permit you come with me immediately or must I badger you like I do with your Lord father?"

They sheathed their swords, "No, we did not mean to cause you grief." Elrohir said.

She smiled, "Now come, we must fetch your sister." The three walked down the corridor and entered a small patio where the lady Arwen sat reading her book. "My lady Arwen, your father asks that you and your brothers accompany me to meet with our guests."

She smiled, "Yes, I would be glad to greet our guest." Arwen stood up and walked ahead of the others.

Lydiul looked to Elrohir and Elladan, "See? Why can't you be as cooperative as your sister?" She laughed and the four walked to the dining hall where Lord Elrond and the Prince were already seated and drinking wine. Lord Elrond introduced his children one by one, the prince's expression did not change at all it remained cold and composed. They ate and they drank and Lord Elrond began to tell the prince that he wanted to show him to his quarters before retiring hisself.

"Lord Elrond," Lydiul said, the Prince turned toward her, "Since you are escorting our guest to his chambers, I was wondering if I might take leave early."

Elrond nodded, "Yes you may." Lydiul bowed her head toward Lord Elrond and then to the Prince. To her shock he bowed his head to her in return.

**AN:**

**Hey everyone, happy holidays, I've been meaning to finish the fanfic up since I wrote the first chapter but when I saw the BOTFA a lot of my head cannons became more evident so I decided to finish it up quickly. I loathed writing this chapter because I feel like it's very vague. Anyway the future chapters should upload quicker and should be way better. Sorry I'm such a trash writer.**

**-Tay**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys, Happy New Year! Hope each of you has a wonderful year!

I know some of the things in this fic are totally scattered in Tolkien's timeline, but it's a fan fiction so… the point is to kind of break away from the author's work? I'm trying to keep things as close to the book as I can but you know I might so if it isn't like it is in the book believe me I know… haha.

Dragon Fire:

Chapter Three:

Elrohir and Elladan were sparing and again they asked Lydiul to join them, "Come on it's good practice, I can't keep practicing with the same elf over and over again."

Lydiul sighed, "Fine, I would not have you embarrassed in your own home but if you insist," She smiled, "then I must." She withdrew her sword and Elrohir and Lydiul fought. He pointed his sword toward her shoulder, which she blocked and turned and disarmed him. "Your still a beginner to me my Lord."

"I'm not finished yet Captain." From his sides he with drew two daggers, Lydiul sighed at his further attempts to defeat her. Lydiul dropped her sword, "What? You're not going to use your sword?"

Lydiul shrugged, "I don't need to use it" She stood there with her hands at her side; Elrohir took a deep breath before he charged at her. He took one hand and slashed toward her middle, Lydiul dodged it and twisted her wrist and succeeded in taking the first dagger and twirled again and apprehended the other. With both of his daggers in her hands she laid them both against his throat, "Are you finished yet?" she smirked.

Elladan was laughing hysterically when Elrohir finally stepped down. Lydiul smiled and returned his daggers to him. "You have great skill." Elladan's laughter stopped and they all three looked to the balcony where prince Thranduil was.

"Thank you my prince, I appreciate the criticism from someone as skilled in battle as you are." She said.

"Who trained you?" He asked.

She laughed, "My kind are expected to stay at home and take care of children. I taught myself from watching other warriors practice on each other." She turned to the brothers, "Elrohir, do not feel ashamed, you are still quite young and you have many years ahead of you to perfect your skill. And even so, if you are not skilled in battle you might do better in strategizing battles."

"A warrior and a teacher" The prince spoke again, Lydiul had hoped that the prince would have left.

Lydiul turned back to the prince, "How can a captain expect to lead an army if she cannot teach him how to defend himself better?"

He smirked, "Touché"

Lydiul, "My lords, I must take leave of your company for I have much work to do." She lightly skipped up the steps and when she passed the prince they locked eyes for only a moment before she made her way past him. She felt his cold blue eyes burn her spirit before she left him.

Lydiul did her rounds and made sure that all of the Tirno's** were in their position. She found one sleeping toward the back gate, "Man ceril?"** She yelled. The elf woke abruptly and tried to excuse himself, "I do not care for your excuses! Do you have any idea how important your position is?" He shook his head, "You are meant to be one of the guards of a gate that allows entrance into our city. If you are asleep a band of orcs could easily slip past you and do damage in Rivendell. You have just endangered all of our people for just a few moments of sleep."

"My apologies captain I worked the evening shift as well and I didn't-"

Lydiul glared at this guard, "I do not care for your excuses Tirno! You are done in my guard. _Finished_" she said before leaving the guard behind and summoning another one.

Back in her office Lydiul filed the report as Lord Elrond entered, "I heard you fired a guard earlier today."

"Yes I did my lord, he was sleeping while on duty, an act that I cannot tolerate and I therefore took the course of action that seemed the most reasonable. My apologies if you think my actions were too brash."

"I know you will do what is best for our people." Lord Elrond stepped closer towards her desk, "Due to commitments I have otherwise would you mind escorting our guest around the halls?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You mean the prince?" he nodded, "I am a captain of your guard not some princely body guard." She scoffed.

"You and I both know that there is no one better suited to protect him than you."

She glared at Lord Elrond before accepting, "I am to serve you my Lord, and if you would like for me to babysit than so be it." He smiled and they walked back to the library where they chatted lightly before Lydiul left to go and find the prince. She searched and searched until she decided to look in the last place she thought he would be, the gardens.

The gardens had never changed, why would they need to? Their beauty was as ever lasting as the halls that surrounded it. He looked up at her when she entered, she bowed, "Lord Elrond has instructed me to be your guard and escort for this evening." He solemnly nodded while she stood there.

"So tell me, how does Lord Elrond find a captain like yourself?" he asked her.

Lydiul swallowed, she had guarded many royal guests and most of them had not asked her such personal questions before. They just walked around and greeted other people more worthy of their company. But she had known the Prince was different from the moment she met him, even as a child she never believed the 'cold hearted' rumors that surrounded him. He was the way she remembered him, tall and his silvery blonde hair shined and even though she didn't want to admit it she was still enchanted by him.

"I am his ward" was the only thing she said.

"How did that come to pass?" His long fingers picked one of the Niphredil flowers and twirled it in his fingers.

"My father was a captain and friend of Lord Elrond's in Lindon."

"Do you prefer Rivendell over Lindon, is that why you dwell here?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I have never seen it, and so I would not know."

"Well," he handed her the flower, "You really should find time to travel there one day."

Lydiul stared at the flower and looked back up at him, "Have you ever been there before your grace?"

He nodded, "Several times, it was one of the lasts trips I ever took with my father before he passed on."

'Oh," she said, "I did not know your father, but I have heard many good things about him."

He gave a small smile, "Le fael**." She smiled back him before he walked past her and continued up the stairs. She pondered for only a moment before following him up the steps. It would be ridiculous to believe that he actually remembered her the way she remembered him, it would preposterous to fantasize about whether he thought about the little encounter they had together so many years ago, but she dreamed anyway. Because her entire life she had many ambitions but all of those ambitions led up to seeing him again. Just to see what kind of king he would be.

AN:

**Some translations for y'all

Tirno=soldier, just a regular joe.

Man ceril?= what are you doing

Le fael= Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for all of the notes and criticism from the last chapter, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far and I am hoping I will have another chapter out soon.

Dragon Fire

Chapter Four:

Lydiul had been very young when everything happened, "Lydiul," she heard her Ada say, "You must take care of your Nana while I am away" he brushed a stray hair from her face. Her family had left Lindon before she was born and had since resided in Rivendell. Her mother had retreated into another room while Lydiul said farewell to her father. "I will be back soon." He promised, but those types of promises are always broken.

Lydiul and her mother had lived in the halls adjacent to the gardens and the sparing area. Her mother had received a letter one day and had started to fade. She would not speak to anyone, not even Lydiul, even when she begged her mother to tell her what was wrong. Still just a child and doing as her father said she took care of her mother and watched the young elves practicing for future battles. She had hoped that one day she would fight along side them and find her father and bring him back. She did not know how much longer her mother had before she would fade into the shadow.

When Lydiul was 55 her mother was so heartbroken that she had grown weary of the world around her and had recoiled into her mind. Her skin had turned to an off grey color and her face sunk. Lydiul had not heard one word from her mother nor had she seen any sign of emotion since she was twelve. By that time Lydiul had figured out that her father was never going to come back.

One morning there was a knock at the door, when Lydiul answered she saw Lord Elrond standing in their doorway. Lydiul crossed her right arm over her heart and greeted him. "My lady there is something we need to speak of."

"Please, make yourself comfortable my lord." She gestured to the nearby sunroom where her mother looked out over the window. Lord Elrond sat down and Lydiul sat adjacent to him. "What is it you wished to speak of my lord?"

He gave Lydiul a gloomy look, "My dear, it is time that we talked about your mother's condition."

Lydiul swallowed, "What is there to discuss? My mother is just mourning the loss of my father."

He placed his hand over hers, "She has faded from our land my lady. It is time that she joins the rest of our kin in Valinor." Lydiul felt a tightness in her chest and though she tried her best but she began to cry. "You have no reason to be upset with yourself my lady, your father was a great warrior I remember him very well. He and your mother were very much in love." Lydiul knew by now that if an elf lost his or her 'one' that the depression that followed could kill them. Elves could not die of old age or illness, but they could die on the battlefield or of being heartbroken.

"I urge you to let my men take her to the undying lands, to Valinor." Lord Elrond asked.

"I will have no one." She said, "I will be alone if she goes."

Lord Elrond placed his hand on hers, "You will not be alone, for you will join my household as my ward if you wish." She nodded lightly, "This would be the best decision for your mother, she has suffered long enough."

Lydiul stood up, "Let me say goodbye to her before you take her away." Although Elrond made no remark he commanded his guards to follow him out of the room. Lydiul leaned down next to her mother, "Mother, Lord Elrond is going to take you to Valinor." Her mother stared blankly at her, "He said you've been suffering for too long and that this is the best thing that I can do for you. Mother," she smiled, " I just want you to know that I love you very much." Lydiul felt a deep love for both of her parents and although her mother had not spoken to her since she was twelve her love for her mother had grown exponentially.

Her mother tilted her head and nodded, when Lord Elrond's guards helped escort her to carriage Lydiul remained in the house to gather what few belongings she cherished and left.

Lydiul rarely ever thought about her past, because whenever she did her heart would hurt. When she became Lord Elrond's ward she spent a lot of time with his daughter Arwen and his wife Celebrian, she had become like a second mother to her. "You were still quite small when you first came to us Lydiul," she remembered the Lady remarking, "No more than a teenager, I feared as though you were lost from us. Being heartbroken is a curse no one should carry."

Celebrian was beautiful, in everyway, and in most cases she was the mother that Lydiul had always wanted. She was kind and elegant and full of light. She surrounded Lydiul with love and encouragement, so when Lydiul expressed her wishes to be trained for the guard Celebrian smiled and encouraged her to speak with Lord Elrond on the matter. Over the years Lydiul and confided many of her secrets with the Lady, especially one about a certain prince.

"My Lady, I remember quite a while ago… When a war had ended, there was a gathering of some sort of the younger elves." Lydiul had been nearly seventy when she confided this within the Lady of Rivendell. "I remember a prince who everyone said was cold hearted-"

Celebrian lightly chuckled, "You must be speaking of Oropher's son, Thranduil, and yes he is quiet. But…" she smiled, "I believe he will be a great ruler."

Lydiul cocked her eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because," she started off, "If he is indeed as quiet as we remember him he must focus all of his thoughts on his people."

"I want to see him again." Lydiul confided in her.

Celebrian smiled, "Perhaps you will one day, although the Prince of Mirkwood rarely ever leaves his kingdom."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "He is not the only ruler who wishes to remain within his barriers."

A few days later Lydiul had been in her office filing some paper work when she heard a soft knock at the door. She glanced up for a moment and saw the prince there, "My lord," she began quickly standing up and brushing herself off, "How can I be of service to you?"

"I was just walking by and thought you could use some fresh air." He said.

Taken aback it took Lydiul a few moments to respond. When she realized they had been standing there for a few minutes she finally said, "It would be an honor my lord." For a few moments they walked side by side in silence until Lydiul spoke again, "Have you enjoyed your stay in Rivendell so far my Lord?"

He nodded, "My time here has been what some might call enjoyable."

"Well, what would you call it?" she asked.

He paused for a moment; "One should not wander far from their homelands for long."

"So you are what the mortals call, homesick?"

He slightly nodded, "Rivendell is too crowded for me, I prefer the quiet woods of my realm."

"Sometimes the crowds and travelers are too much for me as well," Thranduil paused and looked at her for a moment. His mind wandered as she continued to talk about her dislike of crowds as well. "It's not that I do not love the people, if I did not love the people I would not want to protect them… It's just sometimes I prefer to spend my spare time in quiet."

"I understand that, Lord Elrond has confided within me that he would like to make you an addition to his council as well as remaining captain of the guard."

Lydiul's heart lifted, "An position I would be honored to uphold."

"You are quite close with the Lady of Rivendell, yes?"

She nodded, "She has been like a mother figure to me since I became Lord Elrond's ward, she is a very wise and encouraging Lady. I am very lucky to have been so close to her."

"You must have been very young to have considered her a mother."

"Yes, my mother she sailed onto Valinor and well… My father, I still am unsure of what happened to him. There are so many stories that they people tell of him, he was a highly respected member of our armies."

Thranduil furrowed his brows, "I am truly sorry, my mother too sailed for Valinor and father died in battle."

She smiled softly, "Looks like we aren't so different after all." He smiled back at her.

The remaining days that Thranduil remained in Rivendell he would walk past Lydiul's office and they would walk around the gardens or other halls around Rivendell. It was a strange feeling that she felt, and she didn't know quite what it was yet. However, she knew that Celebrian had been right; he would be a great king.

AN: Yo im sorry if these first few chapters have been shit, I do plan on going back and editing, I have the middle and the end so the beginning is going to be a rough ride.


End file.
